Enter: Junai Uzumaki
by Nezumi15
Summary: Enter the story of a girl whose life is filled with adventure and excitement. She has to journey through her world and live a life very few would accept to live. This is her story.


Enter: Junai Uzumaki

Chapter 1

A young girl, about eleven, lies on the cold gravel ground. Her hands placed by her rose red hair as she struggles to get up. Black ash covers her body and face as she regains balance. Her eyes slowly open, her ears are ringing, and everything is a blur as her soft ivy eyes try to make out what's going on. Once her eyes focus upon a large, red, nine-tailed fox her eyes widen. A burst of sound joins her sight as she stands there frozen.

Blood curdling screams, Jutsus being shouted out, and names being called as they fight the beast. Everything flashes back to our young girl. Her twin sister was ready to give birth to the fourth Hokage's child when Madara came about and kidnapped her sister. She chased after the man but soon got hit on her vital points to cause her to go out like a light bulb. He must have released her sister's demon and if she would have followed… her demon would also be taking lives.

Her body begins to shake, her eyes focused on her hands like she has just killed someone.

"_What have I done? I let my guard down and now my sister is dying because of it."_ Her tears slowly fall into her hands as she balls them up into fists.

"How stupid could you be Junai? HOW STUPID COULD BE!" She shouts at herself. A little voice in the back of her head starts talking to her.

"_**Don't give up. It's not the end. You still have time Junai. Listen." **_Junai looks forward past the demon, past the fighting people. An infant's little crying voice can be heard and a mother's soft gentle voice trying to call him.

Junai's crying eyes turn bright red, her body glows a very ghost like white and a mysterious white tail whips back and forth. Ready to make an effort to join the fight, leaves crush behind her catching her attention. She turns around to only be staring into a low branch Hyuga's eyes.

"I'm sorry Junai, fourth and third Hokage's orders." He says. Junai goes to argue but she is knocked unconscious again. She watches as he apologizes again before walking away. Again, she is surrounded by blackness everywhere she looks.

When she awakes the ground is covered in green. Was she moved? NO. She sits up and her surroundings are the same just more lively. Could she have just been dreaming? No, it all seemed too real. Getting up she looks around. No sign that there had been an attack. Everything is so dream like. Little forest creatures scurry along, stop for a bit to greet Junai with a soft squeal before lightly running away.

"_Only one way to prove it"_ she thinks to herself as she runs and jumps through the forest. Great walls surrounding a town start coming closer, voices and laughter grow louder. Once at the entrance Junai gasps as the people she had witnessed dying are chatting and laughing.

"No." She says sofly. People close to her stop talking and look at Junai who's face only reads confusion and fear. Her hands clamp over her mouth as tears pour down her face.

"Junai?" A young man asks in a worried voice as he approaches her. His hand is placed softly on her shoulder only to be smacked away. At first the man is stunned but he softens and saddens as Junai runs away from him.

She runs until her legs can't take it anymore and she collapses in on alley. She holds in her screams of sorrow as her knees are pulled to her chest. Unstoppable tears flow down her face as her body shakes with fear.

Footsteps slowly approach her then stop. Junai lefts her head to a boy, not much older than her, with white hair, as mask covering his nose and mouth, and his headband covering his left eye. He sighs softly, closing his eye, and sits next to her. He looks at her softly without saying a word to her. Junai buries her face back into her knees and cries. The young boy rubs her back as if to calm her. He doesn't say anything because saying or asking could always make things worse.

After calming down, Jurai's head rests against his shoulder still hugging her knees. His arm continues to rub her as she leans against him.

"It'll be okay Junai." He syas encouragingly, trying to lighten up the mood. Tears start to form again as Junai hugs her knees tightly.

"No it's not kakashi! Nothing ever will be okay."

She says as she begins to cry.

"You didn't see what I did. You don't know what's going to happen." His hand stops rubbing and pulls her close.

"No, but you did. You can change it Junai." He says as his face softens with sorrow, "you know what's going to happen. We don't." Junai looks at him as he's staring off into the past.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. If my vision would have been three days earlier, they'd be here as well." She softly says to him. Kakashi's eye closes tightly as a tear slowly falls down his face. His grip on Junai's shoulder tighten, making her softly cringe.

"I can't tell what day it'll be, only what's coming up. I can't make them change. I've tried." He looks at her and only nods.

She gets up wiping away her tears and softly smiles offering Kakashi a hand. He gets up with out her help and softly sighs.

"Kushina is okay just so you know." Kakashi says looking at Junai. Her smile fades as a more, shocked expression takes it's place.

"How did you know?"

"It's just the way you acted." He says answering her question. Kakashi smiles at her as the shocked expression still exists. The silence is interrupted by a loud gurgling sound that changes Junai's expression completely from shocked to embarrassed. Kakashi only laughs and begins to walk.

"Come on. Let's get you some food." Junai smiles, running up to him, she links arms hugging him causing his face to glow a light pink of embarrassment. Junai notices and only giggles softly.

"Oh Kakashi-kun, so pink today." She laughs and stops when he removes her arm. She looks at her hands blankly.

"You wanna eat right?" He says placing his hands in his pockets. Junai looks at him and giggles. Kakashi shakes his head smiling as he continues to walk. Junai grins and hops onto his back. Stunned and caught off guard, he stumbles and looks at Junai smiling. He then smiles holding onto her legs as they walk off towards Ichiraku.


End file.
